51 Coisas Que Alvo Severus Potter Deveria Fazer
by Kitai Black
Summary: Mais uma fic da série: James Sirius.Se a familia pode fazer uma lista, porque James Sirius não poderia fazer uma também?


**51 Coisas que Alvo Severus Potter Deveria Fazer**

1 – Assumir que pagou um caixa 2 para o Chapéu Seletor para cair na Grifinória.

2 – Assumir que é homossexual...

3 – ... E que tem uma queda por Scorpius.

4 – ... E por Hugo...

5 – ... E por Teddy.

6 – Contar para seu Tio Rony que deu uns amassos em Rose no armário de Vassouras...

7 – E descobriu ser Gay depois disso.

8 – Declarar abertamente seu amor platônico pelos cabelos de sua prima Victorie e começar a acreditar que eles realmente falam.

9 – Se conformar com suas semelhanças com Snape.

10 – Namorar uma ruiva.

11 – Trocar o grau de seus óculos e começar a notar que existem MULHERES no mundo além de HOMENS.

12 – Começar a malhar, enfim.. Ninguém curte raquíticos, nem mesmo os homens.

13 – Aprender a se embebedar e colocar a culpa em Hugo.

14 – Parar de ser CDF.

15 – Cair em si que McGonagall não é um exemplo de mulher gostosa.

16 – Escutar músicas descentes, (It's Rain Man não CONTA!)

17 – Vermelho não é a sua cor! Não importa se o papai diz isso freqüentemente, vermelho só te deixa mais gay.

18 – Definitivamente Rosa não lhe cai bem (Não se engane a blusa que Lily te deu não é Salmão, é rosa cara.)

20 – Seria uma pessoa mais feliz se dividisse o quarto com seu irmão James Sirius (Eu sou a felicidade em pessoa, minha felicidade se propaga ao meio ambiente)

21 – Bater no Hugo quando ele falar de boca cheia.

22 – Melhor, BATA SEMPRE NO HUGO, espanca-lo faz bem a saúde e evita o estresse.

23 – Não descontar a raiva alheia em seu irmão James Sirius.

24 – Não brigar com seu irmão James Sirius, quando este precisar de uma graninha extra e usar toda sua mesada.

25 – Tentar fazer uma terapia em grupo.

26 – Entender que o vestiário masculino da grifinória não é local para desfile de moda, por isso nada de cuecas samba canção de patinhos felizes.

27 – Convencer a sua avó Molly Weasley que seu irmão James Sirius é um excelente cozinheiro.

28 – Tentar adotar um Rabo Córneo Húngaro.

29 – Dizer para o Hagrid que gel não fica bem em seu cabelo.

30 – Acobertar seu amado irmão James Sirius, quando este sair de madrugada com o carro de seu pai.

31 – Falar mais sobre sua sexualidade, esse lance de ser reprimido já saiu fora de moda.

32 – Tentar ajudar a seu idolatrado irmão James Sirius a explicar sobre sexo para sua irmã caçula Lily (ela está crescendo cara, não quero que ela seja reprimida sexualmente como você!)

33 – JAMAIS NEVER NUNCA dizer para a sua mãe que ela está cada dia mais jovem,. (papai nos ensinou a nunca mentir!)

34 – Puxar o saco do seu pai (cara esse lance de bajulação 'tá um nojo ok?)

35 – Assumir que agora é Bissexual.

36 – Declarar abertamente que sua namorada já foi namorada do seu lindo irmão James Sirius (é eu dei uns pegas nela cara, conviva com isso e seja feliz.)

37 – Começar a usar os presentes obscenos que James Sirius lhe dá de Natal (a calcinha comestível ajudaria muito sabe?!)

38 – Deixar de ser um depravado e assistir filmes pornôs de madrugada.

39 – Entender que camisinha é para ser usada e não guardada.

40 – Beber pelo menos um copo de Whisky de Fogo para finalmente dizer que é uma bebida do Inferno.

41 – Entrar para o Greenpeace.

42 – Entender que se Rose tem uma bunda enorme é para se olhar e não para ficar com vergonha enquanto tenta desviar o olhar.

43 – Dar um soco em Scorpius (É que nem no Hugo, desestressa total! Desopila cara, sem noção)

44 – Aprender a colocar a culpa nos outros.

45 – Assumir que já teve uma queda pela McGonagall

46 – Dizer que a idéia de dividir o quarto com seu irmão James Sirius, foi totalmente sua e não do dito cujo.

47 – Assinar revistas rudes (quem sabe assim você deixa a bissexualidade)

48 – Dar uns pegas na Gabrielle irmã da Tia Fleur.

49 – Bater nos namorados de Lily.

50 – E PRINCIPALMENTE ENTENDER QUE JAMES SIRIUS POTTER NÃO TEM PROBLEMA ALGUM COM SUA DEPRAVAÇÃO SEXUAL.

James sorriu abertamente olhando a lista agora pronta, se sua família poderia se reunir para fazer uma lista sobre a sua pessoa, ele também poderia.

- Hey, o que está fazendo? – Uma voz empolgada ecoava na porta do quarto fazendo o garoto dar um sobressalt  
- PUTAQUEPARIUQUESUSTOALVO! – Berrara o moreno arfante.  
- Foi mal cara... – O outro garoto coçava a cabeça. – Bem... Mamãe está nos chamando para irmos as compras.  
- E??  
- E bem... Vai ser legal cara.  
- Não obrigado.  
- Você é quem sabe... – Alvo dava os ombros retirando-se do quarto do irmão.

James ao fitar a porta do quarto ser fechada sorriu maquiavelicamente apanhando entre os dedos mais uma vez a pena e a molhando na tinta para logo escrever.

51 – LEMBRE-SE SEMRE: QUEM GOSTA DE FAZER COMPRAS É MULHER E GAY, OU VIRA MULHER OU ASSUMA A HOMOSSEXUALIDADE.


End file.
